The purpose of this study is to assess intra-individual variation of Lipoprotein(a), (Lpa). This antigen is similar in structure to LDL- cholesterol and may be the most atherogenic of the lipoproteins. However, it is felt by some investigators to have a high intra-individual variation which would compromise the reliability of the measurement.